Sun-shroom
' Sun-shroom' is a mushroom plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is obtained in the Night stage of the first game and in the Dark Ages in the second game. It is used as an alternate to Sunflower, Twin Sunflower and Primal Sunflower when sun is hard to obtain. It gives small suns at first, then grows after time to produce normal suns, then grows again after time to finally produce large suns (The original version has only two growth stages while the second version has three growth stages). Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Sun-shrooms give small sun at first and normal sun later. Sun production: low, then normal Sleeps during the day Sun-shroom hates sun. He hates it so much that when it builds up in his system, he spits it out as fast as he can. He just won't abide it. To him, sun is crass. Cost: 25 Recharge: Fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 25 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sun-shrooms give small sun at first, then normal suns, and finally large suns. Sun Production: low, then normal, then large Oh sure, Sun-shroom is known for his ever-present grin and sunny disposition. But truth be told, even he has his dark days. It ain't easy keeping things light when you live in the shadows. Upgrades ''Plant Food effect'' When given Plant Food, Sun-shroom will grow to its final stage if it has not already, and produce 225 sun. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Sun-shroom is vital during the Night and Fog level due to its efficiency. Because of the lower cost, two Sun-shrooms can be immediately planted in place of a Sunflower, giving the an income of 30 sun per production. Even though they only produce 15 sun for the first two minutes, they will quickly grow to full size. Additionally, because of the lower cost, two can be planted immediately giving an income of 30 sun, which gives you sun at a more efficient rate than a Sunflower. Sun-shroom should be used on every regular Night and Fog level due to the lack of sun and its efficiency. The lack of an upgrade for it does hinder him in Survival Mode, however. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun-shroom will not sleep during the day and will produce 25 more sun than a Sunflower at its full size. Although Sun-shroom is weaker initially, it will become better than Sunflower in the long run. Compared to Twin Sunflower, Sun-shroom has a lower cost and faster recharge rate, but produces 25 to 75 less sun than Twin Sunflower. Compared to Primal Sunflower, Sun-shroom costs less sun, but doesn't produce as much sun early on, meaning Primal Sunflower is better for building early offensive plants, while Sun-shroom is better for building up sun production. Sun-shrooms are preferable in days having objectives "Spend no more than (value) sun". It can be used as an all-around class, for the cheapness can be used for "quick-days". Remember to plan where to plant Sun-shroom carefully before starting a level. While a Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, or Primal Sunflower can be dug up and relocated, Sun-shroom takes a great amount of time to grow and therefore can not be replaced easily. A boosted Sun-shroom is very helpful in Endless Zones or difficult levels, as it will produce 225 sun as well as instantly grow to its largest size when planted. The player will gain 200 extra sun by planting a single Sun-shroom. Sun-shrooms combined with Twin Sunflowers can be very helpful to plant expensive plants, such as Winter Melon, Tile Turnip, and Banana Launcher. Trivia General *Its design looks like, and may be a reference to, the Super Mushroom or Toad from the Super Mario series. It could be a reference to the fact that mushrooms in the Mario series make the character grow, while the Sun-shroom grows by itself. *Although it does not appear in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, an image of it can be seen on the Stickerbook's model. This is also true with Garlic and Gloom-shroom. **A similar thing happens in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, where a Sun-shroom appears in Solar Flare's comic strip but is not actually a card in the game. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Puff-shroom and it are the only mushrooms that can avoid Peashooter Zombies' and Gatling Pea Zombies' peas even if the Sun-shroom has grown. They share this trait with the Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Spikeweed, and Spikerock but, if the player plants Puff-shroom or Sun-shroom on a Flower Pot, it will get hit. *It is the only plant with no shadow in the Almanac. *On the online version, it produces sun significantly faster than Sunflower (about twice as fast). It still takes the same amount of time to mature as Sun-shroom for any other version. *It also makes a cameo appearance in the introduction of Peggle Nights, a game also made by PopCap Games. *It seems to be the "main" mushroom because it is shown in the achievements Good Morning and No Fungus Among Us, similar to how the Sunflower is the main symbol of the plants. *Despite being a sun-producing plant, according to its almanac entry, it hates sun. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *It is one of four plants to grow over time, the others being Freeze Mushroom, Flame Mushroom and Strawburst. *Its shadow is much wider than Sun-shroom in the first stage. *Before the 3.9 update, it would be previewed at its first stage. Since then, it is previewed as being fully grown, as it was in the first game. *It was originally supposed to produce 15, then 25, and lastly 50 sun, but this was before the sun values were changed. *It is one of five plants that have a slight glow on their seed packet. The others are Sun Bean, Hot Potato, Lightning Reed, and Explode-O-Nut. *Unlike the first game, it now has different animations according to its stages. **Its first stage is the only animation that is not rocking back and forth. Instead, it bounces up and down. *Its picture on the seed packet in the Chinese version is larger than in the international version, but it doesn't have a glow around it. *Despite being referred to as male in the Almanac, it is referred to as female in the costume section of the shop. *Regardless of what stage it was in when defeated, Intensive Carrot will always revive it to its on-planting stage. The same applies for Potato Mine, Pea Pod, Strawburst, Primal Potato Mine, Escape Root, and Kiwibeast. *It is the first plant who can give varying units of sun, the second being Moonflower. *It is the one of six plants to be fully recharged at the start of a level. The others are Sunflower, Primal Sunflower, Moonflower, Gold Bloom and Electric Currant. **Coincidentally, they are all sun-producing plants, except for Electric Currant. *It is the only legendary plant to be unlocked by completing a level in the Chinese version. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Night plants Category:Dark Ages plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Mushrooms